$\vec u = (-5,3)$ $\vec w = (-12,-4)$ $\vec w - \vec u= ($
Answer: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) - (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x-u_x, w_y-u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (-12,-4) - (-5,3) \\\\ &= (-12-(-5),-4-3) \\\\ &= (-7,-7) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w - \vec u = (-7,-7) $